


Blue Eyes

by Shortsandramblings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsandramblings/pseuds/Shortsandramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa has a huge crush on one of the regular customers at the coffee shop she works at.<br/>- <em>But what is the harm in a silly crush, right?</em></p><p>This story is prompted by a short I did a while back ‘Her Smile/ His Scowl’<br/>[link: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5162768/chapters/11890148">http://archiveofourown.org/works/5162768/chapters/11890148</a>], though a few things will definitely be very different in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 – A Regular Customer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Black/gifts), [ThatCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Her Smile/ His Scowl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162768) by [Shortsandramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsandramblings/pseuds/Shortsandramblings). 



> I know many of you are waiting on updates from my other stories but I just couldn’t help myself... too much temptation.

 

 

“ _Sansa_ , your favourite customer is here."

 

Margaery’s whispered words snapped Sansa out of her morning reverie – that and the tea cloth her friend decided to hit her butt with. Now fully alert, Sansa growled in a low voice at her friend:

"Margaery, shut up! He'll hear you."

– Whilst, of course, refusing to check if her friend’s statement was correct because: _Margaery is wrong, I do not have a favourite customer... I treat them all the same... all the same level of courtesy... all the same... no favourite what-so-ever..._

 

Unfortunately her body did not seem to be listening and when Sansa finally turned around to serve the next customer, she felt her heart skip a beat as she looked up and her Tully blue met the most mesmerising dark stormy blue eyes ever for the briefest of moments.

 _Fuck_ _– Mr Blue Eyes..._

Even as she repeated to herself that he was nothing more than any other customer at the coffee shop, Sansa could feel her cheeks reddening – _hopefully only a very small amount_ – as she followed the man’s progress in the queue from the corner of her eye, whilst Margaery and her continued to serve customers.

 

The whole thing was so stupid.

He came to the coffee shop every morning, except for Wednesdays - _not_ that Sansa had _really_ noticed that bit of information or that she looked forward to that particular moment of her morning shift at _Fine Grindin’_. The coffee shop was just off the Street of the Sisters, next to the Baelor Campus of Kings University, and catered to both professionals and students. Blue Eyes definitely fell into the professional category. Sansa was not sure what he did, but he always strolled into _Fine Grindin’_ in crisp cut suits and sharp ties, always in sombre colours. Which was possibly the total opposite to the athletic pants and graphic-print shirts and sweaters the university boys wore.

He was… _striking_.

He was tall, definitely over average height, with broad shoulders and had thick dark hair – which Sansa may or may not have pictured herself running her fingers through, once or twice. She may have also noticed the firm lips, wide masculine jaw line, strong nose and chin, broad cheekbones, and, depending on the day, that he would be clean shaven or have a five o’clock shadow on his jaw, but there would always be a bit of a shadow under his eyes... He wasn’t your average polished good looking man: instead there was a rugged quality to him, which in Sansa’s mind made him all the more attractive.

From his features, Sansa thought him possibly mid-thirties – early forties. But it did not matter that he was most likely fifteen years older than her: he had the most gorgeous dark blue eyes, making her think of a tempest... If the rest of him could be described as imposing and serious, his eyes were mesmerising and intense.

In any case, even if he was more than just handsome and she may have a small a thing for him, all this was stupid because she had a boyfriend - _an age-appropriate boyfriend_ \- and she didn’t even know his name... hence the nick-name: _Blue Eyes_...

... Blue Eyes who made her stomach the primary nest of thousands of butterflies and who may also make her thighs... - _alright, panties_ \- tingle, by just ordering coffee.

 

\- _But what is the harm in a silly crush, right?_

 

The stupid thought in her head, Sansa sneaked another glance over at the queue as she gave a customer his ordered coffee over the counter.

 _Two more people and then him_...

 

Today he was wearing a dark gray suit today with a royal-blue tie.

She also noticed that he was scowling at something on the phone clutched in his hand. Which now brought her attention to his hands...

\- _Great_...

His hands... She had definitely already checked that there was no ring on a certain finger, but there was something else about them. Not unlike his eyes, Sansa was unfortunately a little obsessed with them: long fingers ending in short, impeccably clean nails. They just looked… _capable_. So many fantasies staring his hands and her body had Sansa convinced that he had to know what he was _doing_ with those hands.

\- _I bet he could probably make me come one-handed while he finished writing that message on his cell with the other... those perfect fingers would curve in the just the right spot while his thumb presses down on my clit_ -

 

\- "Miss?"

Sansa looked up: her eyes meeting a penetrating dark blue gaze... that was frowning at her...

 _Oh, crap_.

In midst her fantasy, Sansa hadn’t realised that Margaery had started serving the person before Blue Eyes and now he had started talking to her while she fantasized about him and his hands. - _Greeeaaaattt_...

Blinking, she then quickly started blabbering an apology, trying to not sound flustered: "Sorry! Um, daydreaming... Um- Large dark roast?"

Curt nod: "Please."

Once the coffee was done – her hands might have been shaking the smallest amount whislt preparing it – Sansa placed the cup in his stretched hand, and Blue Eyes slid two Dragons in her own.

A second curt nod, his dark blue eyes looking straight into her own: "Thank you. -Have a good day."

Sansa tried to sound as normal as possible in return: “T-thank you... you too...”

Exchange finished, he turned and strolled out of the shop.

 

The whole thing had barely taken five minutes, mainly Sansa turning her back to him preparing his coffee, but she can still feel her blood pulsing through her whole body as her eyes follows him walk outside till he is out of sight.

It was always the same with only very small variables: a curt nod. ‘ _Good morning_ ’. ‘ _I'll have the dark roast, please_ ’. ‘ _Thank you, have a good day_ ’. Another curt nod. And then Sansa would eye-stalk him till he disappeared from sight. Sansa’s mind had been quite creative in creating a collection of fantasies staring Blue Eyes based on nothing more than pouring him a cup of coffee and watching him leave, every day.

She sighed as she unfortunately repeated to herself that these fantasies were most likely not returned. He probably did not even know her name even though it is stamped in bold on her tag stuck to the front of her uniform.

 

“ _Woooowyyy_... should I give you a moment?”

Sansa turned to watch as Margaery served the last customer of the queue, all the while grinning at her:

"Ohhh the sexual tension... Thought I would have to pull the fire alarm."

Looking down at her feet, Sansa couldn’t help but blush as she mumbled: "Stop it."

 

Ever since Margaery had figured out her stupid crush, she would constantly tease her about it. On the other hand, being a good friend, Margaery would also always ensure that Sansa was the one who served Blue Eyes: if it was her that was at the counter when he was next, Margaery would immediately find something else to do so she could step back and watch as Sansa perv-ed on him.

 

“Anyway, enough about Mr Mysterious. When are you going to put out and fuck Harry? You've made him wait like, a month-and-a-half? That's like a year-and-a-half in horny college-boy time. Plus, you're the oldest virgin on campus. Not even our campus. _All_ the campuses of KU."

Sansa glared at her friend as she placed her hands on her hips, defending herself:

“It’s not my fault! Need I remind you that creep from my high school, Ramsay: do I need to remind you what he said he wanted to do with me?... And then why I transferred from Casterly University after Freshman year, because of Joffrey?... As for Loras, I blame that entirely on you!”

Sansa however made sure not to bring up the other reason she had always been sceptical about relationships. Instead she continued to glare at Margaery as her friend gave her a blank innocent look in return:

“What? I did nothing...”

“That’s right: you did _nothing_. You asked me a favour to go on a date with your brother for some stupid charity event your grand-mother was hosting, and then let me date him for nearly three months before I realised he was gay and I was being his _beard_! You. Never. Warned. Me. He. Was. Gay!”

"Oh, come on! It can’t be all my fault: did you not find it odd you were dating a twenty-something-year-old guy who never tried to stick his dick in you?"

"I thought he respected me, not that he was afraid of vaginas! I thought you had warned him about ‘ _psycho 1_ ’ and ‘ _psycho 2’_ that’s why I thought he was going slow!”

Turning around, re-starting to stack the coffee bags on the shelves with a certain edge of frustration, Sansa then mumbled embarrassingly:

“I really thought he was being nice and that he was interested in me... He even let me suck him off once."

Margaery snorted. "Yeah, with the lights off."

Sansa couldn’t help but feel her neck go red as she bit her lip, looking straight at the shelves.

"Oh my God! I was joking. I'm so sorry, Sansa. Shit, seriously? Guys love to watch getting head. But Loras was probably picturing a dude while his dick was in your mouth, so… Oh, fuck. I’m making this worse."

Dropping her own stack of coffee bags, Margaery quickly went to Sansa and gave her a hug, squeezing her shoulders in means of comfort, before she looked at her friend and stated:

“I’m really sorry about the whole Loras thing; I really thought that you had figured it out... or, at least, that he had told you. Just forget about it: in a few more months it will just be a funny story, we laugh about... Let’s just concentrate on all the _straight_ guys: lots of guys would love to fuck you, Sansa. You’re _hot_ , like really _hot_... No straight man would say no, I promise. And they all probably want you to suck them off with the lights on. Like Blue Eyes: that guy would love to stick his dick in you; he's just concerned you're jailbait. Although you should start with Harry- tall, dark and handsome looks like he's packing an extra large and you really don’t want to be split in two the first time you do it.”

Sansa couldn’t help but give a small snort and roll her eyes, even though the image in her mind did send her shiver down her spine:

“You've always had the most charming way with words, Margaery... Your grand-mother would be so proud.”

Margaery beamed at her, taking in the sarcastic compliment for a real one.

 

They returned to stacking the packs, adding more coffee the grinder, sweeping the floor, serving the odd customer. Unfortunately, not long had passed, when Margaery remembered her initial query:

“So: Harry? Is it a _go_ or not?”

Continuing to sweep the floor, refusing to look at her friend, Sansa blushed as she awkwardly replied:

“I... I think so... I...I got an appointment with the Student Clinic after my shift.”

“Woohooo!”

Sansa looked up to see Margaery giving a victory fist bump to the air, before she sobered up a bit:

“Finally!... It’s honestly probably best to get it over with, and Harry is very hot – I mean I’d fuck him-“

Sansa gasped: “-Margaery!”

Eyes rolling, Margaery chastised her:

“Oh don’t worry, keep your white-cotton-virgin panties on. - He’s all yours. I was just saying – _hypothetically_ – that I would: as he is hot, is definitely not gay and doesn’t seem to be _psychopath number 3_... But, remember, wear a condom: safety first and I am NOT old enough to be an aunt.”

Now it was Sansa’s turn to roll her eyes: “... we’re not even related Marg.”

“What-ever... do you really think Arya would make a better aunt than me?”

There was a pause, Sansa imagining Arya holding a baby that had for some reason very dark hair and dark blue eyes, before she retorted:

“Why are we even discussing this?! I am going to wear condoms... and get birth control today, so there will be no baby! No baby! No aunts! Nothing!”

Margaery gave a nod of approval:

“Good. Being twenty-two and still a virgin is getting on embarrassing, but it’s definitely less embarrassing than getting pregnant the first time on the sex-merry-go-round... Oh my little girl is growing up fast...” shedding an imaginary tear, before straightening herself “... by the way: did you also get a waxing appointment?”

Sansa blinked: “Waxing?”

“Yeaaaa... for your _va-gi-na_... As hot as Harry is, I doubt he will give you an orgasm with his dick, as it is your first time, but he better make you come with his tongue and fingers before he sticks it in you; it’s called _common courtesy_. Especially if you’re giving him your ‘ _womanhood’_. So yeah, Mr Hardyng might want you clean waxed.”

Mouth gaping, still processing all of what Margaery had just said, Sansa was unable to protest before Margaery came to a decision, taking out her phone:

“I'll hook you up with my usual girl: her waxing skills are amazing."

Unfortunately, before Sansa could yell a big fat ‘ _NO_!’ another voice interpreted them:

"- Hey guys... girls. What are you talking about?”

 

Turning round she saw Podrick Payne, their manager and a post graduate at KU, had arrived. Margaery also looked up at him and gave him a brilliant smile whilst continuing to text.

“Hey Pod – we were just discussing the many things we have to prepare before Sansa finally lets Harry Hardgyn take her virginity.”

Sansa felt her whole face turn bright red, any words of protest were squashed by humiliation, as she noticed Podrick, open and close his mouth several times, and definitely blushing as well, as he awkwardly looked from Sansa to Margaery. After several moments, he gave a dry cough:

“Well... hum... remember to prepare more coffee in the grinders before the lunch shift.”

Margaery looked up once more from her phone, beaming: “Already done...” she glanced once more at her phone and this time grinned at Sansa: “... and done for you too: you're all set for waxing on Thursday. I texted you the address. You're welcome."

Thankfully by now, Podrick had moved back to the back of the shop, and hadn’t heard.

 

"Margaery! I never agreed to getting waxed!"

 


	2. Chapter 2 – An Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her coffee shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a (few) moment(s)/subject that might make a few readers uncomfortable - I really hope that is not the case, but apologise in advance if it does happen.

 

 

After several long moments of Sansa protesting to Margery about the wax appointment and the whole thing coming to no avail, the rest of the shift passed in a steady stream of both students and professionals ordering various coffees, snacks and confectionaries.

 

Finally at eleven, Jeyne, another KU student, arrived, taking over to work the lunch shift with Podrick, allowing both Margaery and Sansa to clock out and make their way to campus.

 

Only a few minutes into their walk through the city streets, Margaery announced decisively:

“Now that you are finally going to get laid, I have decided on my next project.”

A little worried that this one would also involve her in some way, Sansa only gave a small, questioning: “Oh?”

“Yep. - I’ve decided I am going to sleep with Podrick.”

Sansa blinked: “Podrick?... as in _Fine Grindin’_ Podrick? Our manager?...”

Margaery’s grin widened: “Yep.”

“Um... Isn’t that against _Fine Grindin’_ policy or something...?”

Margaery rolled her eyes as she scoffed: “Even if it was, do you really think that would stop me?”

“Fair point... but it might stop Podrick. In any case: why are you suddenly interested in Podrick? – You have never mentioned him before.”

“I’ve recently realised that we don’t know much about him: he’s too shy and quiet, and maybe tad bit on the awkward side. I don’t like not knowing things; thus I am intrigued.”

Sansa not knowing what to make of this, still very much confused, stammered somewhat in her response:

“And that’s why you decided to sleep with him?... you could just talk to him more you know... become his _friend_... I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you speaking to him more and becoming your _friend_.”

Winking back at her, Margaery replied:

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I slept with him either... You know: I have never actually seen him with a girl... But my gaydar is very good and it says ‘ _not-gay’_ for him.”

 

The whole of the bizarre conversation, mainly Margaery going over ideas of how exactly she should proceed in seducing Podrick, lasted till they finally reached the main library of KU:

"... Right, any way I got to run, I can't miss my next class. But remember: Thursday! And if you forget, I’ll be dragging you there myself. Actually I’ll definitely be dragging you there, otherwise you won't go.”

Sansa moaned: “Still cannot believe you booked me in an appointment.”

“Trust me both you and your stud will appreciate it.”

 

Sansa was still groaning as she watched Margaery give her another wink and yell “Thrusday!” that she nearly squealed when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and press a muscular wall against her back, before Harry’ familiar voice murmured in her ear:

“What’s happening Thursday? And why is your friend planning on dragging you there?... And who is this _stud_ that will appreciate it?”

Turning around in his arms, Sansa looped her own arms around his neck, before she pressed herself up against him on her toes and kissed him.

Once the welcome-kiss finished, Sansa moved her head back to smile at Harry.

She knew she shouldn’t do the comparison, but her brain automatically noted all the different ways Harry was different to Blue Eyes.

Margaery was definitely right: Harry was hot – _preppy boy_ hot. His sandy hair and constant dimples, from smiling all the time, could not be more different from the ever-serious, dark haired hunk from the coffee shop. Harry had a clean-limber body, hard with muscle, and she was more than grateful that he was one of the few guys she knew that was actually taller than her (– Joffrey had always made it known how much he hated that they were the same height her in flats-), and yet Sansa could not stop thinking that Blue Eyes was definitely taller than him and had a larger build, with broader shoulders. Even Harry’s blue eyes seemed dull in comparison to Blue Eyes’ well blue eyes...

Nevertheless, unlike Blue Eyes, Harry was only a few months (and not several years) older than her, also a senior, and had actually been flirting with Sansa for the last year or so (-whereas Blue Eyes had only really ever said ‘ _Good morning_ ’, ‘ _I'll have the dark roast, please_ ’, ‘ _Thank you, have a good day_ ’ all whilst wearing a small frown).

 

Pushing back all her thoughts, Sansa forced her smile to widen: “Hello.”

Harry grinned back in return: “Hello Miss Stark. How was coffee making this morning?”

Forcing herself not to think of the incident where she ended up blabbering like an idiot to Blue Eyes, Sansa gave Harry another peck on the lips: “It was fine... the usual. How was your lie-in, before Professor Waynwood’s lecture?”

He gave a large grin: “Lie-in was amazing, Waynwood was boring. Anyway, you didn’t answer my first question: what is happening Thrusday?”

Sansa felt herself turn rather red, as she looked down at her feet between them: “Umm... just this appointment Margaery insisted I take...You know: just Margaery being Margaery...”

There was still a small frown on his face, as Harry raised an eye brown, clearly still not fully convinced. Sighing, cheeks turning pink, Sansa explained awkwardly:

“... Well... if you must know... I... Margaery got me an appointment to get waxed... _downstairs_...”

At the reply, the frown disappeared, as his eyes momentarily dropped to her crotch level, making Sansa blush all that much harder, before looking back up at her with definite hopefulness in his eyes and in the tone of his voice:

“A waxing appointment...?...”

Cheeks definitely red, Sansa gave a small nod: “Yes...”

Moving all the more closer to her, Harry slid his hands into the back pockets of her jeans, kissed her cheek before he whispered in a low voice:

“You know... we could always do a _before and after_?... My housemates are all out for the rest of the day... we would have the flat to ourselves."

Giving a small laugh, Sansa slipped out of his arms and smiled as she chastised him:

“Sorry, as lovely and romantic as the idea of a ‘ _before and after’_ sounds, I actually forgot to warn you I can’t do lunch today: I have an appointment to get to in the next ten minutes... - But... _hopefully_... everything should be good f-for this weekend... _after_ the appointment you were so nosy about."

His eyes lit up once more: "This weekend?"

She smiled and started backing towards the building. “... Hopefully, fingers crossed.”

Sighing, Harry gave her a small once-over: “Are you sure you can’t skip your meeting?”

Already on the steps to the library, Sansa called out: “Very sure.”

 

After giving him one last wave, she quickly walked through the library’s ground floor, crossed Baelor Square, which was thankfully fairly empty, and soon arrived at the Student Clinic.

It was quiet when Sansa passed the double door: the nurse behind reception looked bored out of her mind while only a couple of students were sitting in the waiting area, passing the time on their smart phones. Going over to the nurse, Sansa was soon handed a clipboard, whilst being explained the different forms that she needed complete and sign before bringing them back to the desk.

Sansa didn’t bother explaining that she had already filled out so many of these forms to last a life time, and instead only gave a brief smile, before finding a chair and going through the accustomed questions.

– Every year she needed to do her yearly check up with Dr Luwin and every year they still asked her to fill in the forms: _Name, student ID, phone, WHS number, allergies, medications, family medical history, date of last period_... On and on it went. Ironically enough, the questions were actually probably less invasive than a normal conversation with Margaery.

Thankfully only took a few minutes, after returning the clipboard, before another nurse called out her name and lead Sansa to an exam room, where she proceeded to take Sansa’s height, weight, blood pressure and other vitals, before informing Sansa that she would need to remove all her clothing, including underwear, and slip into a paper gown. Explanation complete, the nurse left the room, giving her a few minutes to undress.

 

The doctor who came into the room a few minutes later, was a friendly-looking woman, most likely in the late-fifties, wearing raspberry-coloured scrubs, greeting Sansa with a big smile:

“Welcome Miss Stark, my name is Dr Mordane. I will be the one examining you today.”

She looked back down at the chart in hand. "Undergraduate senior, aged twenty-two."

“That’s right.”

Dr Mordane gave a small nod and another smile “Great...” before flipping through the pages on the chart, “... And what brings you in to see the doctor today, Miss Stark?"

Attempting to sound as confident as possible, despite the fact that she was going to talk about her possible future sex life with a woman that made her think of her grandmother, Sansa stated: "Birth control.”

The doctor nodded approvingly: "Good, you're a smart girl. It's always wise to take charge of your birth control.” Before looking once more through the chart.

Ultimately, Dr Mordane looked back up:

"Now: I’m going to ask you a few questions before we start the exam, if that is alright?”

“Of course.”

"Are you currently sexually active?"

"N- no."

"So, no sexual contact in the last four weeks?"

"No... I've never had sex."

Sansa could feel her cheeks turning red, as she wondered if she should explain that she was hoping to be having sex this weekend...?

Thankfully the older woman only gave another smile of approval... (- _or reassurance_?-) as she replied: “It is always good to see when young women take the proper steps before becoming sexually active.”

Now thoroughly embarrassed, Sansa could only give a small nod in reply.

“Have you had a gynaecologist exam before?”

"N-no.”

“It’s nothing to worry about: I’ll just let you know all the things we will be doing. I will first do a breast exam – I will check if there are any abnormal lumps – then I will check your vagina externally, before checking your cervix and get a swab of it, and I will finally check your internal organs... Now I will try to be as gentle as possible, but when check your cervix, you will most likely feel some pressure. I will be using the small speculum so it shouldn’t be too uncomfortable but since you haven’t had sex yet it might pinch a bit. Do you have any questions before we start?”

Sansa only shook her head.

Another smile from the doctor: “Great. Could you please lie down on the table, as I put on some gloves and we’ll get started.”

 

The next fifteen minutes or so were filled with Dr Mordane touching her breast, before making Sansa shift to the end of the table and put her feet on stirrups to have a ‘look’ – _definitely did more than look_ \- at her vagina, ‘opening’ her up with a speculum that was definitely _uncomfortable_ , and then proceeded to stick her – thankfully gloved - finger in Sansa as she pressed down on her abdomen.

By the time it finally ended, Sansa couldn’t help but realise that she had gone ‘farther’ with a fifty-plus older woman than with any man. – _Woohoo... Go me_...

 

Thankfully, the exam over, Dr Mordane gave her a few minutes to get dressed once more. Once fully clothed, a nurse brought her to another room where the doctor seemed to be adding all her examination notes to Sansa’s medical history file.

Sitting down in the other chair, Sansa watched for a few minutes as the doctor finished, before Dr Mordane turned back her attention to Sansa:

“Right Miss Stark, I hope that all that was not too strange for you. Let me reassure that everything seems to be fine. – Now, you wanted a prescription for birth control?"

“That’s right.”

"Have you given any thought to what form of birth control you'd like?”

“I'd like to get on the pill...?”

Picking up a small booklet and sliding it over to Sansa, the doctor replied:

“The pill is usually the most convenient choice for women your age. I could give you an IUD, but I don't recommend them for younger women who haven't yet had children. There's a patch and ring, they both have pros and cons as well... I will give you this leaflet explaining all the different types of birth control, which I highly recommend you read. For the pill, side effects are usually very minimal... There might be a bit of spotting the first few months of use...”

There was a pause, in which the doctor’s turned back to the computer, her constant smile slipping a small amount:

“...Now, in your case, the pill should still be fine. However, I have had a look through your medical history, and I know this is still quite early, but as you are going to be taking the pill and to start being sexually active, I am going to prescribe that you get an appointment at Baelor’s Teaching Hospital, with the Oncology Department...”

Sighing sadly Doctor Mordane continued her explanation, “Some research has suggested that even though the use of birth control pills may reduce certain cancers, there is also a possible - but _minimal_ – risk increase for cancers of the breast and cervix... It is best to be sure about these things and that you are properly guided by someone in the field.”

 

Sansa felt her heart sink.

There it was. – A part of her had known that the doctor would mention her family history, but all the same she had stupidly hoped to finally be _normal_ for once.

But no, it had to be mentioned.

Of course it did.

_Cancer_.

More specifically her mother’s cancer.

Sansa had learned early on that most breast cancer patients were usually diagnosed between the mid-forties and early fifties. Then again BRCA-related breast cancer could appear at an earlier age than sporadic breast cancer, and even some times two decades earlier than normal. Of course her mother had been ‘ _oh-so-lucky_ ’ to be one of those rare cases of get diagnosed with both BRCA-related breast and ovarian cancer just before she turned thirty-four.

To make matters even worse, they had never found out if her mother’s treatment had really been working at optimum level, as both her parents had died in a car accident a year later, when Sansa had been fourteen.

Those two incidents were the main reasons she had refused to go to university in the North, or even in the Riverlands: just on the high risk of people finding out about her last name and her past, and her becoming the student who not only had a mom with cancer but whose parents both died in a horrible car crash. No, instead she had first gone to Lannisport, and now Kings Landing where the ‘ _Stark’_ (and even ‘ _Tully_ ’) name wasn’t known by most. She would only usually go home to Winterfell during summer to see her siblings and Uncle Brynden, who had moved in when their parents had died, as well as to do her yearly check up with Dr Luwin.

Dr Mordane handed her the prescription note, giving her a hand a small squeeze, with an awkward smile:

“I’m sure everything will be fine, dear.”

Then there was: the small comment which made Sansa want to groan. Once people heard the word ‘ _cancer’_ they treated you differently. It even didn’t matter that you didn’t actually have it, but just that someone in your family had it. Sansa had not told anyone here – even Margaery – of her mother’s illness. Especially since for her and Arya there was the added chance that that they might have inherited the BRCA mutation from their mother.

This was also the other reason (– apart from the row of bad dates -) why Sansa had always been a little sceptical about getting into a relationship. She did not want her boyfriend to find out and then _look_ at her _differently_... _treat_ her _differently_. And then there was always the risk of the relationship becoming serious and her getting the same illness as her mother... She had seen her parents suffer together whilst her mother was getting treated, and she really did not want someone to possibly suffer through it as well if she got diagnosed. – On the other hand, she knew she could not deal with just randomly sleeping with guys she didn’t know.

 

Thankfully, the doctor’s previous cheeriness soon reappeared (for the most part), breaking Sansa’s thoughts as well as the sombre mood, as she exclaimed whilst opening one of the desk drawers:

“Oh- before I forget, I might as well give you some added protection so you don’t have to come back here straight away. – You can never be too careful when practicing safe sex, and you should _always_ use a condom in addition to any kind of birth control, unless both you and your partner have been tested."

The statement ending with Dr Mordane taking out two hands full of condoms, putting them in a paper bad, and handing it all to Sansa, as if she would go straight from the clinic to a male locker room and get it on with the whole football team.

“O-of course.”

 

 

**. . . . . .**

 

 

Being a teaching hospital linked to Kings University, the walk between the Student Clinic and the Baelor’s Hospital was actually not long. In fact, it took her longer to find the Oncology Department, within the building, than the walk to the hospital. Though that could have partially been due to the fact that the hospital was - as expected – busy. - Or maybe it was the fact that she had been dreading this very moment since she had been thirteen and had heard of her mother’s cancer.

 

When she finally reached the correct floor and particular reception desk, Sansa soon found a nurse to show Dr Mordane prescription as well as explain – quite uncomfortably - her current situation. Regrettably, yet again, once she had stopped speaking, Sansa could have sworn the way the nurse looked had her had shifted ever so slightly.

The apprehension was only confirmed further, when the originally no-nonsense looking nurse, replied somewhat ruffled: “Oh... well usually appointments with our oncologist are booked a couple of weeks in advance... But let me quickly check if I can possibly squeeze you in sooner...” before she went to the back of the reception space to speak with another nurse.

Only giving a small nod, Sansa remained where she stood feeling all the more self-conscious. Even though part of Sansa was grateful that the nurse was actually trying to slot her in, another of her couldn’t help but feel a little frustrated and even dejected that yet again she was not treated normally, now that the person had linked ‘ _cancer_ ’ with her.

Of course what made matters worse, was when she noticed the two nurses at one point turned to look back at her, and she distinctively heard one murmur: ‘ _So young’_ , before they checked something on one of the computers. Thankfully, the ogling did not resume, since soon after the first nurse – the one she had been speaking to - disappeared through a set of double doors.

A few more minutes later, the nurse– _Marya_ , according to her name tag – came back with a smile on her face:

“Good news, you will have to wait about half-an-hour but we were actually able to put you in for an appointment with one of our attending doctors today.”

Relief running through her, Sansa beamed at the older woman: “Thank you so much.”

Unfortunately, Marya’s smile was a little downcast as she replied: “It is no problem dear, I am only glad we could help... In the mean time, would you mind filling out these forms.”

Looking down at yet another clipboard full of questions to answer, Sansa forced her smile to remain as she took the proffered papers: “Of course.”

 

Another thirty minutes later, as promised, nurse Marya came to get her, and Sansa let herself be guided past the double doors, down a corridor to a room which was clearly the doctor’s office. A large desk was to the left of the door, with a bookcase that took up most of the wall behind it, filled which what she could assume were loads of medical books and journals, a couch was opposite the door, in front of a bay window, a small coffee table in front of it...

Sansa continued to take in the whole of the space as Nurse Marya indicated one of the chairs facing the large desk, before informing her:

“Dr Baratheon will be here shortly.”

 

_\- Baratheon_?!

 

Sansa was caught so off guard by hearing that particular name, _here_ of all places, that she was only able to give a small nod of understanding, whilst her insides jolted of alarm and her heart started beating a little faster. Unfortunately before she had re-found the power of speech, the nurse had already gone to get said-doctor, leaving Sansa to her thoughts of panic:

_Baratheon_... _Baratheon... Baratheon..._ \- Could her doctor be somehow related to Joffrey?

As quickly as possible, Sansa tried to remember what the shit-head had actually said about his family during the few dates they had actually been on. He hadn’t actually said much: he had talked a bit about his mother, briefly about his younger brother and sister, and even less so about his father... had he said something about two uncles? – But hadn’t they been his mother’s siblings, no?

To be honest, Joffrey had been so much of a self-centred ass that he had mainly just talked about himself... and how Sansa should ‘ _improve’_... and how being with him would help in that department...

 

The door swung open once more and Marya walked in followed by...

... _Blue Eyes_.

Coffee-shop Blue Eyes.

The suit jacket he had been wearing earlier that morning had been replaced by a white lab coat, but the royal-blue was still knotted firmly around his neck.

 

_By the Seven Gods_...

Her crush - the man who had been the primary star of most of her not-so-innocent dreams - was an oncologist...

– And from this very moment: _h_ _er_ oncologist.

 

_KILL. ME. NOW._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few comments:  
> Hope that the sudden serious tone of the story doesn’t put off too many people. I apologise if it, in some way or another, offends or makes readers uncomfortable. – The cancer issue will be a topic of the fic, but won’t be too stretched/developed out as the story progresses; mainly concentrating on the fact that Sansa has (awkwardly) become Stannis’ patient.  
> Would also like to say I’m not a student of medicine, but most of what I have stated should (normally) be correct, but if I have said something totally wrong please let me know.  
> Also want to say that the main inspiration for this fic (apart from my short 'Her Smile/ His Scowl') was re-watching most of the TV series House during my winter break. Stannis’ character has been a bit influenced by both Dr House and Dr Wilson (as he is the oncologist in the TV show) for this story. (Also: the description of Stannis’ office was influenced by Dr Wilson’s office in the show)


	3. Chapter 3 – A Baser Urge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis' Monday so far...

 

 

Stannis groaned as he sunk back into his chair.

 

How could Wyman Manderly not understand that continuing to eat like he did could only be detrimental to his cancer treatment?

Most people thought his patient was dim due to his general mannerisms, however Stannis knew this was a front. The man he had been treating for the last year and a half was probably more intelligent than the average person, and most definitely more astute than the greater half of his patients. – Well, except for when it came to his food intake.

Unlike his colleagues, Stannis thought it ridiculous to coddle his patients whilst treating them – especially when dealing with _cancer_. It was better to remove all superfluous pleasantries (-since there was nothing pleasant about cancer-) and make the patient face facts all that much faster, so that they could get on with things and hopefully get treatment all that much faster whilst enjoying whatever time they had left.

However, unfortunately, even then, their humanness would get in the way, and even his patients would ultimately act like complete idiots.

 

 _Why do people let their baser urges control them_?

 

Not wanting to give any more thought to Manderly and his overly large stomach - nor did he want to think any more on his patient’s oesophageal cancer right before lunch -  Stannis gave out a long sigh, rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, before swerving his chair to face his desk.

His eyes landed on the cup of coffee facing him.

Studying the cup, he momentarily wondered if he could maybe go get a second cup from his usual coffee shop. However the thought only lasted a few seconds before he looked at his watch and frowned, realising that the endeavour would prove useless: the barista _'Sansa'_ would have ended her shift by now.

He might have found out this bit of information - _by pure chance, of course_ \- when having gone one Monday a few weeks back only to see both her and her more brazen colleague leave just after eleven.

 

 _Yep... everyone’s baser urges make them act like complete idiots_.

 

 

Shaking his head, trying to remove all images of the very attractive but very _young_ red-head that served him his usual coffee every morning, Stannis forced himself to concentrate on his computer and to check when his next appointment would be.

He was actually pleasantly surprised to realise that he might actually be able to have a long lunch for once; as his next appointment was not until two.

 

Regrettably, the brief moment of joy was quickly soured when he then noticed that he had received a new email from [**_embermel@r’hllor.assh_**](mailto:embermel@r'hllor.assh).

His jaw tightening, Stannis recalled to earlier this morning when he had already received a text message from the blasted woman, during his coffee run – which had dampened considerably one of the better parts of his day.

He had yet to read the phone message. And even now, Stannis could honestly say that he had very little interest in reading any form of possible communication from Melisandre... On the other hand, there was a high possibility that it could actually be something important, since the Asshai woman had sent him both a phone message and an email, and she had never been prone to doing anything without true cause...-

 

\- **_Knock- knock- knock_**

 

Usually hating being interrupted, Stannis, for once, welcomed the rap at the door, as it delayed any possible decision to do with Melisandre Ember’s messages. Instead he called out:

“Come in.”

The door soon opened, with the head nurse of Oncology – Nurse Marya Seaworth – entering.

Stannis frowned in confusion, noticing the curious state she seemed to be in, instead of the usually calm-collected woman he had come to be grateful for at the hospital. Frown still present, he however did not forget to greet her with his standard curt nod:

“Nurse Marya.”

“Doctor Baratheon, there is an unexpected visitor needing a preliminary meeting about breast and ovarian cancer... I was wondering if you would be able to see her before your next appointment?”

 

Stannis frowned further, as he raised his eyebrows at the woman and her clumsy attempt to fool him:

“What you mean is that you happened to notice that my next slot is more than an hour from now, so you thought you could convince me to take on another patient.”

Clearly not liking to be so easily put back in her place, it was now Nurse Marya turn to grimace before retorting with a huff:

“My apologies- here I foolishly thought that treating patients was why you decided to study through over a decade in medical school and internships to then become a doctor?”

Stannis scowled at her sass: “No, treating _illnesses_ is why most of us become doctors. Treating _patients_ is why most doctors become miserable.”

 

Instead of replying, Marya only deepened her scowl, as if she was trying to stare down at one of her sons, instead of her superior.

 

Not one to back down but yet all the more interested by the woman’s tenacity, Stannis inquired:

“You said this was a possible new patient? Could they not get an appointment like _everyone_ else?”

Unfortunately Marya was not deterred by the idea of a more immediate meeting for this visitor and replied: “No – I stated quite clearly that it was an _unexpected visitor_ needing a _preliminary meeting_ about breast and ovarian cancer... This would not be like your other patients: this is a young woman who is a student from the university, in need of a consultation from an oncologist – I do believe that that is _still_ your specialty, no?”

 

Stannis scowled further at the reply.

If this is how Nurse Marya thought to persuade him, she was going about it entirely the wrong way. Every year there was always a couple of students (– usually women-) that had read some stupid article online or seen something on their TV’s that had them convinced that they had _cancer_.

Eyebrow raised, he let his irritation show as forced himself to double-check that he had understood correctly what the _head_ nurse of the department was saying: “A _student_ at the university?... wanting a preliminary meeting?... on _breast_ and _ovarian_ cancer?”

Nurse Marya answered decisively: “Yes – a student at KU _needing_ a preliminary meeting: Dr Mordane from the Student Clinic _prescribed_ it.”

His jaw hardened as his gaze continued to face Marya’s.

No, he had heard correctly... and had been further informed that apparently the medical practitioners at the university were as gullible as his head nurse.

 

However, the more he thought about it, the more Stannis was actually surprised that it was Nurse Marya that had come to him with this issue. The woman was usually quite sharp at stopping these informal hypochondria incidents and talking some sense into the students. It was also all the more strange that she had come to _him_ : surely his usual stern demeanour would be a clear indication that he had no time to waist on such foolishness. - Usually it was one of the younger nurses, who were easier pray to these cases of paranoia, that would enable the students, and then it was Dr Pycelle who would be the one to ‘ _graciously’_ offer take a look at these ‘ _patients’_ , on the off chance that it would be a twenty-something girl that he could give ‘ _a full body exam_ ’ to.

All these thoughts with the added fact the Marya actually scared him a very small amount (- not that he would ever confess to it; though his apprehension was somewhat justified by the fact that the woman had successfully brought up _seven_ boys whilst doing a nursing degree, and was now the head nurse of the Oncology Department-), Stannis finally relented with a sigh:

“Let me take a quick lunch, and then you can have this ‘ _patient’_ brought to my office... let’s say in... thirty minutes.”

At the reply, the head nurse gave him a formal nod whilst thanking him before exiting his office.

Though Stannis could have sworn he noticed her lips quirk the smallest amount before she closed the door behind her, making him tighten his jaw once more, whilst regretting his momentary leniency.

 

 

**. . . . . .**

 

 

Thirty minutes later, Nurse Marya crossed paths with him as he was on his way back from the canteen, to inform him the ‘ _patient’_ was in his office.

Stannnis suspected that she had not only come down to inform him of this but also to probably make sure he would still be taking the useless appointment. However he decided to make no comment on his apprehensions. Instead he took the file that she had prepared, as well as the prescribed note from the university physician, all whilst walking with him to his office; most likely to make sure he didn’t give the student the scare they rightfully needed.

 

As he opened his office door, however, any words of chastisement were soon forgotten. – To be honest, his brain seemed to have momentarily elapsed the whole of the Common Tongue and even his usually adequate knowledge of High Valyrian.

Instead he felt a sudden jolt run through his whole body as his eyes met a pair of overly wide light blue eyes looking at him like a deer caught in head lights.

The look was not _too_ different to that some of his other patients had given him during their first meeting – as no one really ever wanted to find out they had cancer - but this incident was completely and utterly different from those in the way that Stannis instinctively recognised those exact shades of blue...

...those two orbs whose colouring was a near perfect transition from cerulean to cobalt with the presence of a small speck of silver-grey just off the top edge of the right eye’s pupil, to make them all the more stunning...

... those distinctive eyes that he would look at four times a week for forty-three weeks (– not that he had been counting or anything...) at he thanked the most graceful barista he had ever met for his tall dark roast...

 

... _uhhhhh_...

 

Thankfully, with thirty-five years of controlling his facial expressions (especially with Robert as an older brother) and usually being very capable at controlling his more basic human traits, Stannis was able to only let his momentary stupor last for the briefest of moments. – Hopefully with neither women realising.

 

Heart still pounding, mind buzzing, Stannis walked fully into the room, going straight for his chair behind the desk. Once seated, he refused the impulse to glance up at... _‘Sansa’_?... _his patient_?... but instead looked down at the file Marya had given him and tried to actually regain his thoughts and senses.

His eyes went straight to the top of the page where he recognised the first name that was now fully engrained in his mind: ‘ ** _Sansa’_**.

– Even though he could feel even now her stare on him, Stannis felt another small jolt run through him, saying her name once more in his mind... The feeling was not to different to this morning, and all the previous days, where he would silently read the name-tag pinned on her uniform as he took his ordered coffee from her hand.

His focus then quickly shifted more to the left on the page (- to the first box, which he should have read first): ‘ ** _Stark’_**.

 

 _Sansa Stark_ : _that is her name_...

 

Reading the last name a second time, Stannis could not help but frown this time, something in the back of his (still buzzing) mind nudge at him, making him think that the name seemed vaguely familiar... but he could not place it. – It probably did not help that half his brain (and other parts of him) was more focused on a certain person in his office rather than remembering things...

 

Shifting awkwardly in his seat, Stannis soon realised that he had gone a good few minutes without actually saying anything and that both ‘Sansa Stark’ and Nurse Marya (-even though she knew him-) would probably find this very odd.

 

Finally, he willed himself to look up.

Yep... it was definitely still _her_.

The barista he may or may not have had several... _unsettling_ visions about.

A perverse part of him couldn’t help but wonder if this definitely-not-age-appropriate-for-him-and-his-depraved-mind student remembered him out of all her other customers at the coffee shop. - An even stupider part of his brain insisted that she _should_ remember him as he came to the place practically every day of the week for the last forty-three weeks (- _still **not** counting or anything_ ).

Unfortunately, the sane part of him seemed to have taken a leave of absence, as the perverse part of him won out as he, at long last, spoke:

"Miss - _Stark_... Hum, Miss Sansa Stark, have we met before?"

Upon asking the question, Stannis actually felt an odd thrill run through him as he realised that he had finally let himself say her name out loud (- the privacy of his bedroom or shower did not count of course).

 

Barely a moment had passed before the gorgeous red-head - still looking very much worried, clearly nervous - blurted out: " _Fine Grindin’!_...”

There was a small strange pause – in which Stannis noticed her (very lovely) very pale cheeks turn pink and the whole thing making _him_ imagine _grinding_ himself on her- before she stammered: “... I-I mean the coffee shop, Fine Grindin’... I’m a barista there.”

She ended the explanation by pointing at her uniform and then pointing at his coffee cup that indeed had ‘ _Fine Grindin’_ ’ written on it.

Of course Stannis ended up following her finger a little _too_ much to the point and stared a little too long at her chest area; that is before his _patient_ bit her bottom lip nervously. At the double action, he felt a definite, quite important stir in his crotch area, making him cringe inwardly. - This was definitely _not_ the time to get aroused.

Giving a dry cough and a curt nod, he glanced back down at the chart in his hand, trying to hide his unease and definite embarrassment, and also trying – _very, very hard_ – to not get, well... _hard_.

 

His eyes trailed down the first sheet of the file, though none of the words actually sunk in; leading him to tap on the underside of the clipboard with his index finger tensely. Getting all the more frustrated with himself, he then started to flip through the rest of pages... yet still not actually taking any of it in.

Closing his eyes very briefly, Stannis forced the remainder of his common sense to _concentrate_. Giving a small sigh, he was finally somewhat composed enough to returned to the front page and actually read a few of the notes. One thing he was definitely able to take in that was written down was her age: _twenty-two_. Noticing this, Stannis couldn’t help but fell a small feeling of relief that at least she was definitely an _adult_ and definitely a few years over _eighteen_.

However, the relief soon disappeared as his previous mood finally returned (– the one from before he had been totally thrown off by her presence). Frowning, he looked up once more at ‘ _Sansa_ ’ – no, _Miss Stark_ – for all intensive purposes, she was a _patient... his patient_:

“Miss Stark... This chart indicates that you are twenty-two. That is correct?”

“Y-yes.”

His usual frown now at long last firmly back in place, he asked:

“Now, being _twenty-two_ , could you please explain to me why you felt the need to get an appointment with the Oncology Department? Are you not a little _early_ in getting a breast cancer or a ovarian cancer preliminary exam?... byyyy nearly thirty years or so?”

At the question, the girl blinked, mouth opening slightly.

 

On the other hand, Nurse Marya did not stay silent in the corner and instead his head nurse walked up to Stannis and pointedly picked up to the prescription note that had been written by the university doctor, and placed it right in front of him, with quite a stern look on her face.

Stannis felt himself stiffen as he read the note he had barely looked at before coming into his office. He read it a second time to make sure what he had read was correct; but no, the main bits were now impressed in his brain:

 _Catelyn Stark (nee Tully), mother of patient, had been diagnosed with_ _BRCA-related breast cancer and BRCA-related ovarian cancer at age thirty-four... The patient came to the Student Clinic requesting birth control... Dr Mordane recommended appointment with the Oncology Department before the possibility of grating a prescription for the combined-pill_...

 

Stannis had never felt so foolish as well as troubled as he was now.

Shifting awkwardly once more in his seat, he finally looked up to Miss Stark, who was now frowning at him, clearly more than a little insulted and irritated by his previous question.

 

He gave a dry cough as he spoke: “Hum... My apologies: your file has only just been given to me and Nurse Marya had failed to inform of the specific details of your case.”

The comment was obviously met with a death glare from his head nurse, but Stannis chose to ignore it.

Instead his mind concentrated on the ... _second_ part of the note, and decided he might as well do his job, asking Miss Stark:

“Miss Stark, until today, what kind of birth control have you been using?”

Thankfully the scowl on the young woman’s face left at the question, however, instead, it now had been replaced by a sense of unease: “I wasn’t – that is, I have never been on any.”

Stannis raised his eyebrows as the confession, before scowling further:

“No form of birth control what-so-ever?... Miss Stark: that was very _irresponsible_ of you. Surely several people before me, including ... (looking down at the university note) ‘ _Doctor Mordane’_ , have stressed enough times that a form of birth control is _highly_ recommended in addition to any prophylactics. It only takes one time for the external contraceptive to accidentally rip...”

– _Gods... I can’t even say the word ‘condom’ in front of her, as I am trying to reprimand her on her foolish sexual practices! – I have officially reached a new low..._

 

At the chastising comment, Stannis noticed Miss Stark’s cheeks went very pink once more, however her voice sounded quite indignant as she retorted:

“I... I _know_ about birth control. – Trust me: I have been told more than enough times about practicing _safe sex_... It’s just... I just... I just have never done _it_ before; so there had been no need to get birth control _before_ today!"

 

His brain froze for a split second.

 _Has she just said what I think she just said_?...

 

His eyes moved across her face, meeting her blue eyes...

 _Fuuuccckkkk... yep... that’s right: A virgin! What the... in all of the Sevens Hells: She is a fucking virgin!...Well a non-fucking virgin to be more accurate... but still: A VIRGIN!_ ... _Fucking Hells_...

 

It took all his will power to only give the smallest of nods before looking back down and trying to read once more through the rest of her chart – though the endeavour was now ten times more challenging.

Especially when he realised a moment later, the other implication of her comment: she was _now_ wanting birth control, because there was obviously some _ass-hat_ out there that this gorgeous young (even more not at all appropriate for him) virgin - _woman_! _I mean, woman..._ \- was now planning on having sex with.

\- Not liking that idea one bit, Stannis felt his grip tighten on the file.

 

Thankfully, mostly likely noticing how strangely Stannis was acting, Nurse Marya spoke up:

“Should I go and prepare the exam room, doctor?”

The suggestion breaking him from his dark thoughts, Stannis looked up at her, inwardly very grateful, and gave his usual curt nod:

“Yes please, Marya.”

 

However, his patient did not seem as relieved by the suggestion as he had been, as she stammered a protest:

“An e-exam?... Is that entirely necessary? I-I’ve already had one... an exam at the Student Clinic... with Dr Mordane, this very morning – she said everything looked fine... all good.”

Stannis frowned at not only being questioned, but especially not liking the fact that Miss Stark did not want to be examined by him for some reason.

Jaw tightening some-what, he replied:

“Yes, you had an exam this morning with Dr Mordane, but your doctor also referred you here to the Department of Oncology. Maybe it would be best to check Dr Mordane’s founded suspicions and do the suggested preliminary exam, by a certified medical practitioner in the field, and – as it so happens Miss Stark – I am a more than qualified oncologist.”

 

After a small pause in which the young lady gave a small nod of acquiescence, Stannis continued, all the more satisfied that he finally had the upper hand on things again:

“Now: for the Combined Pill, there is a very low risk of serious side effects. However, like any medication, there is still a risk of certain unwanted effects: such as blood clots and cervical cancer, and as Doctor Mordane has already informed you, there have been suggestions to also effects linked with breast and ovarian cancer.

As you are only twenty-two, certain of the recommended tests that are usually done will not be required for this preliminary exam: both a pelvic exam and a mammography would be more harmful than not, and would give very ambiguous results at best.

But there are still other procedures that should be done.

First, I will be taking a couple of vials of your blood. These will be taken through the usual tests: making sure you do not have any risk of high blood pressure, risk of blood clots or any other abnormalities... A vial will also be sent to our genetics specialists who will check if the mutation that was present in your mother has appeared/developed in you. If that is not the case, further testing of the entire sequence of both BRCA1 and BRCA2 should not be needed right now, but is definitely recommended to be down in a few years.” (- _When you have loads of insurance that is able to cover it_...)

Stannis stopped for a moment, in case Miss Stark had any questions. As this proved to not be the case, he gave an awkward cough, focusing solely on her face, refusing to look at any part of her below the neck, as he added:

“The second part of the exam will be a clinical breast exam, which involves checking the breasts for lumps or other abnormalities. - _Hum_... Between the two parts, I will give you a few moments to prepare for the breast exam, where you will need to undress to the waist. Nurse Marya will of course be able to provide you with one of the hospital’s usual patient gown, to make you more comfortable.”

 


	4. Chapter 4 - An Examination

 

“All right... now, Miss Stark, could you please do a few fist clenches around this stress-ball, to get the blood pumping to your arm.”

 

Sansa momentarily wondered if there really was a point to doing the requested fist-clenching: her heart was beating like a hummingbird high on steroids. - Clearly her blood was already circulating all the more faster throughout her system without external physical activity necessary; especially when, barely a moment later, Dr Baratheon gave her the mentioned stress ball whilst slowly placing his large hand around her wrist and bringing her arm closer to him.

Heart skipping a beat, she decided she might as well do what he had asked before he thought her a complete retard...

 

She clenched her hand around the blue ball a couple of times, before Dr Baratheon spoke once more:

“Good; that should be enough. Right: I am now going to take the vials of your blood. You might feel a small pinch, when I first put the needle in...”

He had most likely had noticed her above normal frequency heart beat and thought that she was scared or nervous about the actual taking of her blood (- and not the fact that she was sitting right next to him, him actually touching her arm-) since Dr Baratheon then added:

“... If you are sensitive to the sight of blood or to needles, best look away now.”

Definitely not wanting him to realise the really reasons for her accelerated heart rate, Sansa looked away. – _Yea, it is probably best to look at him_ _the least amount of time possible_...

 

There was a pinch.

A long pause.

Then there was a soft thud as she heard something be placed on the small table.

Another pause.

A second small thud.

 

Then she finally felt his hand release her and heard his chair roll a little away from her.

“All done.”

 

She turned her head and decided to look at her arm instead of him; especially as he was now standing up and - since she was still sitting - her eyes would be level with his hip bone... and other parts of his anatomy.

Moving to the other side of the room, Dr Baratheon spoke once more:

“Your vials of blood will now be tagged and sent to be tested... I now go next door, to my office and add the reference codes... Please take this time to get ready for the second part of the examination; Nurse Marya will provide you with a hospital gown.”

Sansa finally looked up, her eyes meeting his own, as she nodded in understanding.

The vials of blood in his hand and he was gone from the room.

 

“Don’t worry dear: his bark is worse than his bite. – Believe it or not Dr Baratheon actually does have the best intentions for his patients and treats them rather well: he just has a few lose screws when it comes to actually interacting with other human beings.”

As Nurse Marya had started to speak, Sansa had snapped her head away from the now closed door and turned to face her speaker. The older woman had come closer to her and, unfortunately, Sansa soon noticed _that_ _look_ (- the ‘cancer look’-) on her face once more, as she tried to reassure Sansa.

Feeling way too self-conscious, as well as it being way too awkward to explain exactly why she was nervous (- and irritated about the look -) Sansa only gave Nurse Marya a similar nod to the one she had given Dr Baratheon moments before.

With another reserved smile, the nurse placed a hospital gown on the exam table and reminded Sansa:

“Now, this will only be a breast exam, so you only need to remove your clothes from the waist up. If you have no questions, I will leave you to get ready ...”

\- _Yea, as if I would forget that very important bit...Trust me: I am sooo thanking all the different Gods that I do not have to take everything off !_

 

Sansa followed the swing of the door as it closed behind Nurse Marya.

As she finally heard the faint click, Sansa finally let out the breath she had holding ever since they had entered the sterile exam room.

Since they had entered the room she hadn’t said a word. – Or more accurately: ever since Doctor Baratheon had corroborated that he would be giving her a breast exam; Sansa had lost the power of speech and had only been doing head nods or shakes.

 

Now, at last, alone to her thoughts, she suddenly felt the full extent of the dread of her situation run through her body.

This was officially her worse nightmare come to life.

\- Actually this was worse: even her worse nightmare could not have imagined something this bad.

 

Standing up from her chair – her body still very much shaking – Sansa looked around the room as she started to apprehensively remove her cardigan, shirt and bra. She couldn’t help but think that this _should_ feel like déjà-vu, as she did a similar exam not even a couple of hours ago at the Student Clinic.

Unfortunately, instead, the disrobing felt ten times more awkward.

 

Sansa groaned as she remembered the whole of the conversation in Blue Eyes' office.

The whole meeting had felt like an out of body experience: starting with the ever eloquent blurting out of " _Fine Grindin’_ ” – _such a stupid coffee-shop name_...

From that point, Blue Eyes – aka _her doctor_ \- had clearly thought she was a complete idiot: - first evidently thinking she was a hypochondriac or something... And then the whole safe sex telling-off... _by the Gods_... he had actually thought she was having loads of unprotected sex... (- he had probably imagined she would take part in loads of gang-bangs and would not know who the father was if she ever got pregnant...)

Which had lead her to defend herself and force herself to reveal that she was, in fact, a _virgin_...

... She had totally noticed the pause he had made at the comment, by the way. The man was fooling _no one_.

 

Of course it was then that Nurse Marya had the great idea to remind Blue Eyes that Sansa probably needed an examination.

Godssss had she had been so thankful when he had said a pelvic exam was not needed... It had already been uncomfortable with cheery fifty-plus year old Dr Mordane – _this_ would have been a _thousand times worse_. – To be honest, if he had said that he needed to perform one, Sansa would have probably just left the office then and there, stating that she had actually changed her mind and would just never have sex.

Of course her mortification had to reappear somehow, with those three words: ‘ _clinical breast exam_ ’.

Sansa had felt the rest of her blood leave her face when Dr Baratheon had said those words; thankfully she had not fainted.

 

 

So now here she was undressing, getting ready to basically being felt up but the guy she had a weird crush on, with the reason being him needing to check if she had ‘ _any lumps or abnormalities..._ ’.

When she had hoped Blue Eyes would take more notice of her and that they would possibly get closer, this was definitely _not_ what she had pictured in mind.

 

She finally removed her bra and quickly tucked it between her folded uniform top and her cardigan. (- Even though there was a ( _very very very_ ) high probability that Blue Eyes would see (and touch) her breasts – especially since this was to be a _breast_ exam - Sansa refused to let him also see her very plain beige-coloured cotton bra.)

Her upper body completely bare, she then swiftly slipped in the dreaded paper gown that Nurse Marya had left for her, and then went to sit on the exam table. She nervously twisted her fingers into each other of her lap as she couldn’t help but swing her feet off the end of the exam table, as she waited for Blue Eyes...

To then quickly think that she should probably stop thinking of him as _Blue Eyes_ and only think of him as Dr. Baratheon.

 

_Doctor._

_Baratheon._

 

Blue Eyes was a doctor: she still could not get passed it.

Nor could she get passed the fact that he was _her_ current doctor.

 

Here she had been thinking he was a banker or a lawyer in his sharp suits and sombre ties. No he had to be a freaking oncologist... Probably the one guy in the whole of the realm she did not want to know about her mother’s cancer and the fact that she might possibly have it as well, and he had to be her oncologist.

The Gods were probably all laughing at her right now.

 

 _Although_...

Her eyebrows moved closer together as Sansa then realised that Dr Baratheon had not actually given her ‘ _the look’_. - The Oncology nurses had both given her ‘ _the look’_ ; so it would not be a stretch to imagine that he would also give her ‘ _the cancer look’_.

Yes: he had shifted awkwardly when he had realised that he had just been a complete ass and Sansa actually had a reason as to why she was there in his office, but he had not treated her any different before or after he knew that her mother had had cancer and she might also have it.

If anything he just continued to tell her off for a wide range of various things as the meeting had progressed.

No... Instead of ‘ _the look’_ , he had just stared at her like she was completely idiot.

 

It then occurred to Sansa how actually stupid she had been: this crush on Blue Eye, aka Dr Baratheon, was her being _sooo delusional_.

Today had been the longest amount of time she had actually spent with him - and the first time without a counter separating them. And the longest conversation they had had, had revolved mainly on her (yet to actually exist) sex life.

And yet she _still_ could not help contine to be attracted to him.

It was sooo wrong...

 _All this is sooo totally fucked up_... _I am s_ _ooo delusional_.

 

 

She had actually started to wonder if her possible future career would be able to pay for the extensive amount of therapy she would obviously need when all this was over, when there was a tapping from the side door.

- ** _Knock-knock_**

Her voice squeaked quite high as she called out: “I’m ready... you can come in...”

 

The door opened and suddenly all the air seemed to have been sucked out of the room as Dr Baratheon’s gorgeous blue eyes met hers once more.

Only giving a small approval nod to the fact that she was – as stated – in the hospital paper gown, ready to be examined ( - well as ready as she would ever be... - ) Dr Baratheon moved to the small sink along the wall.

 

Her eyes followed his every movement as he started to wash his hands... his large, perfect hands that she had admired so many times, imagining them doing things to her... his hands that would soon be actually touching her breasts...

 

He turned back to face her as he started to dry them with a paper towel. Clearly noticing her discomfort, but also misinterpreting it, he broke the silence:

“We unfortunately have no female oncologists at the hospital, Miss Stark.”

Sansa actually blinked in surprise by the fact that he was, in some way, trying to apologise for her unease. – It was definitely not _his_ fault that she was complete nuts and had this stupid crush on him...

All more weirded by the whole situation, Sansa blurted out, "I'm fine!... I mean: that’s fine."

 

At the reply, Sansa noticed his jaw flex slightly before he tossed the paper towel into the trash.

 

His face was unreadable when he eventually walked over to the exam table.

 

"I am now going to ask you to please lie down on the table, Miss Stark."

Not finding any reason or valid excuse not to, she followed the directive and laid down.

As he was to her right, she automatically placed her right arm to lie over her head whilst the left just rested down by her side on the table. Her heart racing, she then wondered if she should have placed her arms differently ....

 _Goooods_ : this was officially beyond any previous awkwardness of their meeting.

 

It didn’t really help that it was just _too_ quiet in the room, and that she refused to look at him any further, and instead focused on looking up at the ceiling.

Through the stillness, Sansa swore that she could hear both of their breathing... as well as the loud hammering of her heart... - To be honest it was so loud that he could probably hear it as well.

Yet she did not say anything to break the silence: her body was too tense, still priming itself for-

\- _There_ was a short sigh before a shadow moved in the corner of her eye and then she felt the gown covering her shift.

Heart having done a small flip on itself, Sansa drew all of her attention on noting all the tiny marks and smudges on the tiles of the ceiling; all the while chanting to herself:

 _Do not get turned on... do not get turned on... do not get turned on_...

 

Unfortunately, she could not help but jolt slightly when she finally felt finger tips – _his_ finger tips! – touch her skin, just below her right breast.

His low voice broke the silence: "Apologies, are my hands cold?”

Brain currently not working properly, Sansa automatically blurted out: “No! Your hands are perfect."

Eyes now entirely focused on trying to make a black hole appear in the ceiling, Sansa’s head started to buzz in embarrassment. However she was quite certain to have heard a low cough coming through, above her internal humming.

 

However, all too soon, the momentary mortification was erased from her mind as Sansa felt more of his hands now definitely directly on her skin and move along to her breast.

Her body following the progress of every movement and shift in pressure, she could not help but think that his touch was _gentle_... _unexpectedly_ _gentle_. In total contrast to what she would have expected from having studied his hands for so long.

 

Then another jolt of panic ran through her:

 _Shit, are my nipples hard?... That's normal, right_?

He wasn’t actually doing anything erotic, but his hands were actually _on_ her breast... _touching_ her breast... _moving_ across her breast... those magical hands that she had dreamt about sooo many times...

She had never thought that she had large breasts or anything but the amount his hands continued to move on and around her right breast made her think they had travelled several kilometres.

 

Once more, she tried to force herself to focus on the ceiling... each individual tile... each and every one of them...-

 _-Yep, my nipples are hard_.

His fingers were now flat against the side of her breast. He then started rotating them around, in what felt like a spiral pattern before ever so lightly pinching her nipple.

 

Sansa actually had to stop herself from moaning a little.

 

His hands definitely felt _good_.

She was pretty sure they were not supposed to, but they definitely _did_.

So at least her crazy disturbed imagination had not been wrong about him being good with his hands. That was when, of course, Sansa started to think about all the times she masturbated pretending it had been those exact hands touching her...

Not one of her Blue Eyes fantasies ended like this. Yet, maybe they should have...

\- _Damn him and his attractive fingers_.

Of course she then started to feel a rush of heat between her legs: with every beat of her heart, Sansa could feel her crotch area and thighs throb. She was _definitely_ getting wet.

\- _Wrong. This is so **wrong**. Who gets aroused during an oncology exam_?

The fact that she was getting turned on by all this... and was still very much turned on by the guy who was now her oncologist, clearly meant that her brain had clearly crossed all its wires.

 

 _Yeah: I am without doubt going to need an extensive amount of therapy after this_...

 

Sadly... - or actually, _finally -_ Sansa then sensed the paper gown being slipped back over her...

That is before she realised that he was moving to around the table, to repeat the process on the other side...

_Yey... let’s get doubly turned on by your oncologist and his magic hands, and feel twice as much of a crazy nutt-job!_

 

 

She wasn’t entirely sure how long she lay there, eyes fixed on the ceiling, as Dr Baratheon continued the breast exam (- it could have been days for all she knew-) but Sansa couldn’t help but have a mix feeling of relief and disappointment once she felt herself be properly covered once more and heard his deep voice state:

"You can sit up now, Miss Stark."

Her mind whirled as she slowly sat up, and then shifted self-consciously to a sitting position on the examination table. When she finally looked over at Dr Baratheon, he had stepped further back from the table, his back to her, washing his hands once more.

Seeing this, her first real thought ended up being: - _Was my skin gross or sticky in some way during the exam_?

 

Clearly not privy to her paranoid thoughts, he started to dry his hands as he informed her:

"I'll give you a few minutes to get dressed and we can meet back in my office.”

Since he was still somewhat turned away from her, Sansa assumed that he would not seee if she nodded, so she forced her throat to de-clog somewhat and she croaked a small:

“Ok.”

 

Once the door shut behind him, Sansa felt her shoulders fold in on themselves as she gave out a long awaited sigh...

Yep, she was definitely going to have to quit her job at _Fine Grindin’_... or maybe hide in the back room every time Blue Eyes came in – _No_! _Dr. Baratheon_ , _not_ Blue Eyes.

Feeling numb – after her body had been so very much alive for quite a while – Sansa forced herself to move off the table and tossed the paper gown over her head. She quickly got redressed before checking her reflection in the mirror on the wall: she definitely looked a little flushed.

 

Could this day get any worse?

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

“Well the breast examination gave no indications of possible breast cancer: no lumps or any abnormalities were noted... _hum_ \- there were one or two small blemishes but these are nothing to worry about...”

As he continued the whole report, Dr Baratheon’s dark stormy blue eyes stared right into her, Sansa forced herself to not cower away and actually try to listen to what he was saying:

“... Now, unfortunately, it is best to be safe, so we will hold off on giving you any kind of birth control prescription until we receive the results of the blood tests. Hopefully there will be no indication of high blood pressure, any possibility of blood clots, or other abnormalities... and, of course, the genetics test will not find your mother’s mutation.

If all the tests prove negative, it should be fine to use the birth control pill. However, I would recommend – _strongly_ – that you take another blood test appointment at the Student Clinic two-to-three months after starting the birth control pill to make sure your body is not responding _unfavourably_ to the medication.

\- Any questions?”

 

Sansa felt her cheeks and neck go bright red as she briefly broke eye contact with him and asked shyly: “...How... How do you think it will take to get the results...?”

There was a small pause, his eyes boring all the more into her own, as she noticed his jaw twitch ever-so-slightly, before he eventually replied quite firmly:

“As this is quite a _large_ hospital that deals with quite _a lot_ of patients, most which do end up getting their blood tested for some reason or another, Miss Stark, I would have to say that the results may take some time, most likely a week, possibly _more_... the genetics testing may take even longer. You should receive a call from one of the nurses when they are ready.”

 

He gave a small cough, as he then added:

“ _Hum_... If you do decide to have sexual intercourse in the mean time, be sure to use prophylactics, though remember that they are not 100% effective – only  _98.2%_. It is also important to remember to use them, even after you do start using the contraceptive pill... that is, unless both you and your partner decide to get tested...”

Feeling all the more uncomfortable, Sansa couldn’t help but wonder why Dr Baratheon was going through all of this information with her; – _sure_ he was a consult in finding out if she could start using the pill but that didn’t mean he could become her second gynaecologist, in addition to being her ( - _temporary,_ _definitely very temporary_ \- ) oncologist, but she listened anyway.

 

“Any other questions?"

 

 _\- Quickest way to kill myself_?... _Fastest route to the morgue_?

 

Her throat clogged once more however, Sansa merely shook her head.

 

His gaze lingered on hers for a second, his dark eyes once more piercing into her, before Dr Baratheon gave her a curt nod:

“Hopefully all will be well Miss Stark, best of luck.”

“T-thank you doctor... thank you very much for taking the time to see me...I greatly appreciate that you took this preliminary meeting...”

Still blabbering words of thanks and appreciation, she quickly got up from her chair and bent down to pick up her tote bag and then-

- _woopooomm!!..._

 

There was a small pause, with an altogether new feeling of dread run through her, before Sansa looked down to the source of the sudden sound:

 _yep_...

Numbness consumed her as her fears were confirmed: she had been so ready to get as far away from Dr Baratheon as possible, that she had not made sure that her bag was closed, and when clumsily grabbing it by only one handle, it had, of course, tilted and, obviously, out of _all_ the things that could have fallen out, it was the last thing she had added to it that did fall out...

...more specifically, it was the paper bag Dr Mordane had given her at the Student Clinic that had fallen out...

... The paper bag that _had_ been full condoms

... _had_ being the operative word because it definitely was not full of condoms anymore...

...Nope: ... the condoms had, for the most part, escaped from the clearly not well closed paper bag, and now covered an impressive amount of Dr Baratheon’s office carpet.

 

For the longest of moments, they were both too surprised (- or in Sansa’s case: **_horrified_** -) to react, except just to stare...: stare at a dozen or so condoms lying there on the floor between Sansa and her fantasy man...

 

_Ohhhhh. My. Goddssss.... fuck me sideways with a sledge hammer... of course things could **definitely** get worse... THIS much worse!..._

_– Oh, and remind me to thank Dr Mordane in giving me all those lovely condoms to make sure I practice safe sex..._

 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - A Relaxing Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday after the consult.

 

 

Sansa’s cheeks still burned as she couldn’t help but continue to recall the last half-hour.

 

As mortifying as the whole experience had been, she couldn’t help but still feel turned on by Blue Eyes- _Dr Baratheon_ \- ... especially now knowing full well what his hands could do.

Was there something wrong with her? Did she have some kind of weird doctor fetish?

To be fair, she had been attracted to Blue Eyes _before_ she knew he was a doctor, let alone _her_ doctor. But seeing him out of his suit jacket and instead in a lab coat had only made the attraction _worse_ rather than crush it.

She was also willing to admit that the position of authority was a definite _huge_ turn-on.

 

Still, how could she be this attracted to a man she barely knew?

There had definitely been something about him the first time he had come to the coffee shop and her serving him.

It was his _scowl_...

\- _No_ , it was more than that; it was his general presence and composure that had first intrigued him. He hadn’t been frowning because he was irritated that it was a Monday morning and he would rather be doing else but go to work. No, it had just seemed that his normal ‘look’ was this intense... slightly brooding maleness.

It had actually taken a few visits before Sansa had realised her attraction to him, or for the attraction to build. The eyes had without doubt been the key to that... a lust-filled attraction, based on his eyes... his hands... and imagining ways to make him smile... or at least not frown...

Sansa blinked: _Is that why I’m attracted to him? Because he's unattainable?... because, unlike most guys, he immune to me ...?_

Frowning, she then quickly wondered if that was why she was first attracted to Loras? Unlike most men, he had been nice when they had first met, but had never shown any proper interest in her... Which, thinking about it, was probably why she had been all the more keen to make Loras like her. – _Yea...with a in-the-dark blow job... urgghhh: still cannot believe I did that and it still took me another week to realise he is gay!..._

 

Harry had flirted with her for _months_ before she decided to go on a date with him. In the beginning she had ignored him, mostly. It hadn't been anything serious. He was always with one girl or another. But after the Loars fiasco and one too many Mondays without any changes on the Blue Eyes front, she had said yes the next time he had asked if she wanted to hang out.

Even now she was not as attracted to Harry as she was with Dr Baratheon... and he _was_ her boyfriend.

Had she compensated on weeks of being ‘ _ignored’_ by Blue Eye and had started to date the guy who had continually showed interest in her?

 

_Maybe Dr Baratheon is gay, and my gay-day is me being attracted to gay men_?

 

_No..._ Sansa shook her head as she refused that possibility. Anyways: surely Maergery would have told her if she thought Blue Eyes was gay...?

But then a small voice whispered from the back of her head: _\- Yea, like she told you about Loras_?...

 

Even though there was a possibility that Dr Baratheon was gay (- although she really really hoped not... especially after that breast exam -) Sansa knew she was being stupid and vain: not all straight men under the age or forty (and some above) that were not married had to show some kind of interest or another in her...

 

Maybe this was her brains way of dealing with parents death and mother’s cancer: she would only get truly interested in men who were definitely not good for her or who weren’t actually attracted in her. - So one way or another there was no risk of getting too attached and ultimately her getting disappointed when he started looking and treating her differently... or worse, the two of them having to live through what her parents had lived through...

Even her family she had _‘run away’_ from, only lived at Winterfell no more than a few weeks during the summer since high school... not being able to deal with the pain of making them suffer later. She hadn’t even really told them about the Joffrey fiasco.

 

Shaking the thoughts out of her mind, Sansa forced herself to move to her desk.

 

Grabbing a textbook, she took a seat and cracked it open.

After a good ten minutes of tapping her pen against the desk, no words really sinking in, Sansa’s attention was drawn to a ‘ _chirp’_ : the sound of her phone indicating a missed call.

Frowning, she retrieved it from her bag and realised it was still set of silent mode from before the Student Clinic appointment and the ‘ _Dr Baratheon consult’_. – Two missed calls, and eight unread messages. All were from Margery except one:

Text received at 11:51 from Maergery: **‘ _hope the gyno’s going well._ _This lectures blows. - cant believe ur finally gonna feel one of these_** _3==o **between ur legs (thats a penis btw; since ur a V-unicorn and u might not kno.) x’**_

Text received at 12:35 from Maergery: **‘ _Yo: how did the gyno appointment go? U get loads of condoms for you and ur man?’_**

Text received at 12:48 from Maergery: **_‘Yo Bitch – u allowed to get laid or wat?‘_**

Text received at 12:59 from Maergery: **‘ _O no:_ _did they realise you were one of those hermafrodite ppl and that ur suppose to b a guy? – dont worry, I checked: you can still have sex. Just dont tell H ur of ur ‘condition’... ;)_**

Text received at 13:05 from Maergery: **‘ _seriously tho: u ok? starting to get a little worried’_**

Text received at 13:14 from Harry: **_‘Hey San, everything ok? Maergry just called me to ask if “we were in the throws of passion” (her words not mine) since she cudnt track u down – just wantd to make sure everything was ok (and that u rn’t in the ‘throws of passion’ w/ som1 else)? x H’_**

Text received at 13:16 from Maergery: **_‘Dude: Pick. up. Phone. Or txt me back! I am now worried.’_**

 

_Frick-a-dy shit!_

 

After quickly texting Harry back that everything was fine, Sansa called Maergery before she called the police or something. She barely heard the phone ring once before Maergery’s loud voice exclaimed rapidly:

" Sansa! Finally! – Gods: been trying to get to you for the last hour. What’s been happening? – Huuuhhh: Did you find a new best friend cos of the Loras thing? –“

“-Marge-“

“- cos seriously woman: that was not my fault, well not entirely-“

“-Marge!”

“Oh sorry. Hi. I was just getting worried...”

“I know, I can hear it... and I saw all your text messages.”

“Right. So, everything ok? Why did you not reply to my texts?”

There might have been a slightly higher pitch to her voice as Sansa replied:

“Y-yeah-yeah, I’m fine. I just forgot to put my phone back on normal mode.”

“Yeah?... ok... So, did you get your prescription? Can you get laid now?”

“Well...I-“

“-Did they forget to give you condoms?! Cos that happened to Lollys once.”

At the comment, the image of all the condoms on Dr Baratheon’s floor came to mind and how Sansa had basically grabbed them all as quickly as possible, before running out of the room without looking at him, came to mind

Fidgeting, Sansa stammered a bit as she replied: “N-no, no. The doctor gave loads of condoms... definitely loads.”

“Good. If not, I could always get more for you.”

An awkward cough: “N-no, think I have enough...”

“You sure your ok? – You sounding a little odd?”

Another awkward cough, voice a little higher: “Y-yeah. Fine. All good.”

“Sansa... What gives: did you get laid at the doctor's office or something?"

“Umm...”

“Sansa!”

“No... I didn’t get ‘ _laid’_... I just...”

“You just...?”

Knowing that Maergry would never drop until she found out why Sansa was sounding and talking all strangely, and that Sansa was an atrocious liar, she quickly said: “Heisadoctor."

"Sorry...What?"

"Blue Eyes is a doctor."

“Really?! Wait: is this you trying to tell me your appointment was with him?! – Wow: did not see that coming...”

“H-he wasn’t the appointment at the Clinic.”

There was a pause where Sansa realised she probably shouldn’t have been as specific in her response.

“Sansa...?”

“Y-yes...?”

“What do you mean: the ‘ _appointment at the Clinic_ ’?... and if he wasn’t at the clinic, how do you know he’s a doctor?”

“Umm, I might have had a second appointment at the hospital... he was _that_ appointment.”

“Oh.... So you rescheduled the appointment with another doctor?"

"No. I-I kept the appointment."

"You kinky bitch, you did not! Stop it."

"I did... Didn’t really have a choice-“

“-Wait: why did you need a second appointment at the hospital?”

A long pause ensued from the loaded question, Sansa frozen to her chair. – This was what she had been avoiding for the last two-and-a-half years of knowing Maergery: the cancer subject.

There had never been a moment or reason to tell Maergery about her family history.

Part of her knew that she should tell Maergery – she was her best friend and knew everything else Sansa had dealt with - but Sansa had just never been able to tell her. She didn’t want Maergery to not treat her as she usually would – that sassy, blunt manner that she had gotten used to...

 

Her voice definitely sounding a little more serious, Maergery called out from the phone:

“Sansa?”

“Y-yea?”

“Sansa: is everything alright?... Why did you need a second appointment at the hospital?”

 

Sansa closed her eyes briefly before she sighed and revealed: “I... I might have cancer.”

There was a small pause, before Maergy replied:

“Shit...Gods Sweety... Right: I’m coming over.”

 

 

**\- : - : -**

 

 

_Click_.

 

Stannis let out a heavy sigh as his front door closed, before he looked around his apartment entrance.

 

He blinked a few times before remembering that he was supposed to be taking off his shoes and setting his briefcase down.

Feet and hand finally free, he slowly made his way further into the flat, still very much in the same daze-state he had been all afternoon.

Being completely honest with himself, Stannis was not entirely sure how he managed to work the rest of the day. If someone asked him what exactly he had said to his four different patients that afternoon he wouldn't have been able to repeat a single word even if his life depended on it. This was to the extent that he wasn't entirely sure which of his patients he had actually seen.

No, instead, his mind... and other parts of him, had definitely been focused on _other_ things...

 

More specifically Miss Stark and her beautiful, perky, porcelain-white, smooth as a baby’s skin _breasts_...

_Goooodddds_! They had been _perfect_...

From the first moment of the examination, Stannis had not been able to say a word: all languages had failed him... His whole being had been concentrated on _her_ and her _breasts_. They had been so utterly flawless that he may have taken a longer time examining them than he usually did; no one could have blamed him of not being thorough in doing his job.

On the other hand, he had never gotten aroused during a breast exam (-or any exam for that matter-) before...

_But by the Seven Gods: How could I not_?!?... That skin that was begging to be touched... those two circular mounds that needed to be caressed... those nipples that demanded to pinch...

Stannis gave out a groan as the images started to flood through him once more.

Yes - he had actually gotten aroused doing a patient exam; yes- he was a letch; but then again: he had _never_ had a twenty-two year old gorgeous _virgin_ to examine before.

Before today, Stannis had of course noticed how stunning the young red-head woman was. Her work uniform however was quite non-descript, not at all form-fitting, which had actually been a good thing in helping him not knowing what lay underneath. - A few times Stannis had actually tried to convince himself that whatever was actually hidden was covered in scales and warts... – _I mean there **has** to be **something** wrong with her_...

But, no: her skin had been bloody perfect, just like the rest of her. – Of course, he had noticed the four small blemishes (-three tiny dots on her right breast, a bit below her nipple, one a little larger at the edge between her left breast and her ribs-) that had actually made her even more unique and ultimately even more enthralling than he already knew...

 

It had taken all of his restraint - practically two decades of exercising self-control over his more primal male urges – that had saved him from himself ... and of grabbing her hand and making her realise the extent of the effect she was having on _him_.

Thankfully, when the examination had ended, he had turned away from her (- to ‘wash his hand’-) and then moved quite quickly to his office to cool himself down a bit before speaking to her and her realising anything was wrong with him.

 

Of course then had to have been the _‘condom incident’_.

When all those condoms had fallen on the floor between them and then Miss Stark had quickly bent down to pick them up, Stannis had been unable to move a muscle. Every part of him had been frozen in place, except for his brain imagining him grabbing her from behind, putting her against his desk and using every last one of those condoms; an image that stayed at the fore-front of his brain quite a while, even after she had actually left.

Stannis was actually still quite impressed at how he had been able to continue the consult after the examination, as well as continue with the rest of the day without ‘taking care’ of the situation Miss Stark’s meeting had caused. – As depraved as he was, he refused to masturbate at work!

 

By the time he reached his bedroom, Stannis had removed his suit-jacket. He now moved to his collar, and started unbuttoning his shirt, before remove it. He then unbuckled his belt, undid his trouser buttons and zipper, took them off, to then take off his sock...

At long last completely naked –no possible barriers what-so-ever – he finally let himself lie down on his bed; his _sanctuary_.

 

As his hand moved down to his already half-erect cock, the images of the exam that he had tried to push back during the whole of the afternoon came in full force to the front of his mind, with a few small alterations...

Miss Stark – no, _Sansa_... _yes_... _Sansa was lying there, on the table in front of him..._

His hand was holding his erect cock now...

_... she was only wearing the hospital robe; for some reason he knew she was wearing nothing underneath..._

_She was lying on the table, like she had earlier, one arm above her head, the other on her side. He reached her side and her light blue eyes looked straight at him, calling to him in a whisper: “Doctor... Dr Baratheon... please examine me...”_

He was pumping quite fast; pretty sure his cock had never been this hard...

_All too ready to oblige, his hand reached for the robe... moved it to the side ever so slightly_ -

-and then he came all over his stomach.

 

_Gods...._ he had barely touched himself...

He sighed in both relief and shame, before he sunk further into his bed, not having the ability to move out of it to go wash himself.

Looking up at his ceiling, Stannis gave another exhale as he knew that he would most likely be giving into the urge again later, to very similar images. Hopefully this next time he would not be so embarrassingly quick in the release...

 

 

**\- : - : -**

 

 

"Well done, Sansa. When you crush, you crush classy. Look at this...”

 

After Maergery had arrived at her flat, they had settled in her room and Sansa had ended up telling Maegery about her mother, her parents accident and the possibility that Sansa and/or Arya get their mother’s cancer.

Sansa had been relieved that Maergery had actually taken it so well.... the whole thing had actually been easier than she had thought. Maergery had hugged her, asked a few questions, but had mainly been her usual normal self.

Of course, once Sansa had told her about her consultation with Dr Baratheon, Maergery had definitely been back to her normal self – laughing a good five minutes when Sansa had said how it had finished: with Dr Mordane’s condoms all on the floor.

 

And now, Maegery was apparently researching him on the internet:

“Maergery, did you google him?!”

“Well, _yea_!”

Even though Sansa knew she shouldn’t listen, she couldn’t help it as Maergery stated:

“Anyway: let’s have a look-sy. His first name is ‘ _Stannis’_...”

She turned and winked at Sansa as she added: “... now you’ll know what to moan out under your bed-covers...” before returning to the web-page:

“...he’s thirty-five, born in Storm’s End... two brothers... he’s divorced, but it doesn’t say anything else about the bitch who tried to snag him away from my girl... _‘An attending M.D. at Baelor’s Teaching Hospital, specialisation_ – as you might have already guessed – _in oncology’._.. He is board certified by the Citadel... Two combined fellowships: ‘ _Hematology/Oncology Fellowship at Storms End Memorial Hospital under Doctor Cressen’_ , and a second, ‘ _Geriatrics/Oncology at Castle Black General Hospital under Doctor Targaryen’._.. One of the board members of the Westerosi Society for Therapeutic Radiology and Oncology - the youngest actually - ... Shit: this guy is a freaking genius or something... Will probably be the head of oncology once this old guy, Dr Pycelle, kicks the bucket...”

Sansa rolled her eyes: “It does not say that.”

“Well, it might as well: look at his freaking resume!”

 

Maegery continued to look down the web page, Sansa trying not to have a look as well, before Maergery looked up at her once more, with a small smirk:

“Was it good?"

Sansa frowned in confusion: “Sorry... what?”

“The breast exam: was it good for you?”

"Margery!”

“Bitch, you totally enjoyed it: look at your face."

Looking down at her pillow in embarrassment, Sansa couldn’t help but mumble: "You think there's something wrong with me, don't you?"

"Sansa, no. That guy had no business giving you that breast exam..."

 

There was a small pause, where Sansa started fidgeting with her pillow again, before she looked up at Maegery worriedly:

“Do... He’s not... You would tell me if you thought he was gay right?”

Maergery blinked, before bursting into a giggle, that is, until she noticed Sansa’s face and quickly said:

“No... From the little I know of him, I really don’t think he’s gay. I mean, it did also say that he’s divorced...”

“...true. But that doesn’t mean-“

“-seriously San: I really don’t think he is.” Bursting in another fit of giggles, Maergery then added: “In any case: I really don’t think a gay guy would have spent sooo long on your breast... but if you are still worried, I can send Loras over to him to make sure-”

\- Making Sansa throw one of her pillows at her.

 

 

. . .

 

 

Sansa lay on her bed, her head on her pillow.

 

After talking a bit more and having dinner, Maergery had said she was supposed to have drink with her brother. Havong no interests what-so-ever in seeing Loras today, Sansa had sent her on her way, saying she needed to do some work anyways.

It was actually true: she did have econ studying to do.

She could hear noises from the street below, cars honking, people talking, there would be the occasional mummer of a door in her apartment complex being opened and then closed, a phone started ringing somewhere.

 

Her mind wondered back once more to the meeting with Blue Eyes – No: _Dr Baratheon_...

Sansa frowned: _what did Maergery say his name was...? Stan... Stannis... that’s right: Stannis Baratheon... Doctor Stannis Baratheon: quite a manly name..._

Sansa gave a snort: _manly name for a manly guy_...

 

Sansa felt a rush of heat go down to her crotch as she felt her nipples start to stiffen. As the images and feelings from the exam room came once more to invade the whole of her mind, she quickly glanced at her closed door.

She quickly remembered that Myranda was with her boyfriend this evening, so Sansa had the flat to herself.

 

With that reassuring thought, she slipped a hand into her pyjama bottoms and touched herself. The blood definitely now rushing to her clit as she started rubbing it with the tips of two fingers.

As she remembered each feeling from the exam, she placed her other hand direct on her right breast (- he had started with the right-) and tried to repeat the mapping out Dr Baratheon had done.

It felt had felt really nice when he had touched her on the exam table, but it had been clinical. She squeezed her breast, imagining it was him grabbing Sansa roughly. His hands were so much larger than hers. _Stronger_.

Rubbing her clit more vigorously, she replayed him pinching her nipple; her own hand pinched it now, less delicately than he had done.

Two fingers slid inside her.

Moving them further in and then out, whilst her thumb took care of the clit, Sansa wondered how Dr Baratehon would feel like inside of her? - He was a big guy. Solid. Muscular. Definitely more filled out than a college guy. Maergery had said she thought he probably had quite a large ‘package’...

What would it feel like him inside her?

She knew that it wouldn't be comfortable at first... being a virgin and all.

But after... after he stroked back and forth, easing into her... After he sank himself inside of her all the way, her body stretching to accommodate him... After she had gotten used to the invasion and had adjusted her body to his, when he started to really move...

What would that feel like with Blue Eyes?

She imagined him bending her over, on large weirwood desk, and used her hips to anchor himself as he thrust in and out...

No... she wanted to see his face... his scowl... his dark eyes on her as he came...

The image switched to him laying Sansa on her back, on the exam table, as he parted her thighs, settling between them, resting his upper body on his forearms and sucking one of her nipples, pinching the other, as he thrust...-

-“ _Ahhhhhhhhhh_!”

 

Sansa cried out as she came.

 

It took her a few moments to realise she had come to images of Dr Stannis Baratheon – her current oncologist – fucking her rather roughly, and not her boyfriend, Harry.

 

Then, a minute later, another horrible thought passed through her: tomorrow was Tuesday...

Sansa worked at ‘ _Fine Grindin’’_ Tuesday mornings, the early shift... where Dr Baratheon went to get his coffee.

 

 


End file.
